


On an Angel's Wing

by Otempura



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, M/M, Onesided Genesis/Sephiroth, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:32:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otempura/pseuds/Otempura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There comes a point in time when your death is imminent and you’re just waiting for the darkness to take you. You think back on life but you can only feel regret... You may have been the most decorated hero on the field and every life you took may have been validated... but what does that mean if war could have been avoided? What sacrifices did you make for your victory? What dreams did you kill so you could be the ‘Hero’?<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

On the Wings of an Angel

Otempura

Preface:

There comes a point in time when your death is imminent and you’re just waiting for the darkness to take you. You think back on life but you can only feel regret... You may have been the most decorated hero on the field and every life you took may have been validated... but what does that mean if war could have been avoided? What sacrifices did you make for your victory? What dreams did you kill so you could be the ‘Hero’?

He lay there, time suspended around him as his body grew ever colder and his breath became more labored… and he wondered. He agonized, much as he was wont to do in life, how things could have ended if he was just a little more prepared. How much suffering could have been avoided if only he was less foolish in his youth?

He had lived the longest of his friends after the final battle had banished Sephiroth from this world, and they had been rid of Geo-Stigma. Things were meant to be looking up and his life was supposed to gain a semblance of normalcy. He was supposed to be _free_ , and yet when is one ever free once Gaia gets its claws in you?

Instead of getting better, things just kept getting worse. He witnessed the rise and fall of so many factions trying to take over the planet in the aftermath of Meteor and the fall of Shinra. He even foolishly  _helped_ a few of them with the hope they would finally bring about order without corruption. He watched as one by one his friends were felled by the skirmishes; Barret in the miners riots for better treatment of coal workers, Yuffie in the Wu-Tai uprising… Tifa and Marlene to scientists trying to bring about the rise of a new Shinra regime.

A Shinra regime he had helped create. He was convinced by the Turks, Reeve and Rufus that it was the only way to bring about stabilization after so long with full blown anarchy. They had been taken and held as leverage to insure his cooperation after he became leery again of Rufus's motives. They were lost in the confusion and when he finally found and fought his way to them it was much too late. They were gone.

Yes, he had made mistakes, so many of them…

If only he had been better, smarter… stronger. If the planet hadn’t gone to complete shit with him trying his hardest to hold the strings together maybe there wouldn’t have been so many sacrifices while they got the planet back under control. The kicker, though, was that it all started with Shinra and in the very end he was leaving the planet back in the hands of Shinra again. After all the harm they had done, they once again had control and were well on their way to building a new administration, hopefully a better one.

And now here he lay: a broken and beaten fugitive. He was the Hero that defeated Sephiroth. The savior that helped cure Geo-Stigma. The righteous man that fought alongside Rufus, son of the old ruling faction who came back to ‘right the wrongs of the past’... He was the villain who still held pieces of Jenova inside him… He was the link to the past and the power that Shinra once held, and wanted back.

He should have known that New Shinra would turn on him. The people may not want to go back to using Mako energy as a way to sustain their lives anymore, but the power that Cloud held was enticing. They wanted to put him back in a lab. They wanted to study him to see if they could continue to make SOLDIER, without Jenova.

The idea and hope that he could give them that power spread like wildfire and with every refusal he gave he became more and more of a pariah. He became the enemy. Why wouldn’t he help this new government become more poweful? They needed SOLDIER back, because without it someone new would attempt to overthrow the still fragile peace they had.

Did Cloud have ulterior motives for not giving the last of himself over for the sake of the many? He had given so much and put his life on the line for New Shinra, what were the last few years of his life in the grand scheme of things? Why was he _fighting_ this?

The people became bitter, and resentful of him.

Much like Sephiroth before him he transitioned from Hero to outcast and finally to Villain.

He clenched his teeth as a wave of numbness enveloped him and his eyes lost sight. He had sequestered himself away in the very same temple where laid Aeris to rest so long ago, in the hope that nobody would find him after he was gone and use his body for experiments. Not that it would do them much good; the SOLDIER program was well and truly dead and if the planet knew what was good for it, it would absorb his body quickly.

He might have cried those last few seconds, but at that point the world was so cold and he so numb he couldn’t have felt the tears had he even wanted to. In his delirious last few moments he might have even sent a half mad prayer to the Goddess for help. He knew he had screamed for what felt like a lifetime as he lost all comprehension of himself, finally letting loose his anger at how his life turned out after all he had done for the planet.

‘ _Gaia, help me… This can’t be how it ends!’_

 

 

Chapter one: And it begins again

He was pulled from a dream so vivid he could still see the darkness on the edges of his sight, the cold seeped into his bones and the numbness clung persistently to his fingers and toes. He awoke screaming and thrashing, fighting bitterly against death, fighting for the breath stolen from his lungs.

Then it hit him, and literately the breath he fought for was taken from him again in a gasp as memories poured into him in a great terrible flood. His body went rigid as it tried to acclimate itself to the intrusion of something _other_. Like a punch to his chest a great ripping pain hit him as something dug its way into him to only suck him out and fill him anew.

The pain was intolerable and incomprehensible to his mortal soul and the black on the edges of his vision bled to white before it was taken up with the image of a beautiful woman. She was perfection: her stern expression took away none of her breathtaking beauty. She gazed upon him silently, taking in his apparent agony, her blond locks floating about her armor clad body.

She raised her staff briefly before slamming the end back down harshly.

‘ _So you have asked, now have you received.’_

The words filled him, soothing the ache as she brought her staff down again.

‘ _Do not waste this chance, again.’_

He was no longer being filled and his lungs were finally able to take in air without fighting. She gazed down at him, no longer stern and far from silent. She smiled and his world sang.

‘ _You may consider it… a gift.’_

He could feel the last of what he _had_ been gently removed as the “other” took over. The Goddess collected what was removed in her arms; A wispy figure took refuge there as the battle hardened soul filled the body the young boy had once owned. Young Cloud took one look at the ends of the frayed and scarred soul as it forced itself to stay in his body before hiding his face in the Goddesses armor. What could cause a soul to become that ragged, and so scarred?

Minerva and Young Cloud watched as the body drew gasping, starved breaths and heaved as if it had to re-learn how to live. Minerva smiled down at the young life she held in her arms as it shivered in confusion and overwhelming fear of what he became in another place and time. Minerva pulled away from the present plane; she had done what she could.

Cloud, however, was still gasping as if he hadn't tasted air before in his life. He had already long lost the ability to see Minerva after his soul forced itself into the next compatible body and his confusion at being so displaced was disorienting enough. What was the worst, however, was the cacophony of noise around him.

He looked blinked owlishly around himself and was even further befuddled. He could swear he was seeing Zack Fair straddling his body and waving a hand frantically in front of his face shouting indiscernible words. All the noise around him was starting to blur into one sound and no one voice was standing out.

Zack Fair was dead.

His fists clenched and his eyes shut in panic as he tried to distinguish what was going on around him. It was hard _not_ to recognize a deity, especially when she spirits you off and places you in a new body, but for what purpose did the planet have for doing such a thing?  Where was he, when was he?

Why is Zack here? Zack was supposed to be dead; Cloud witnessed his death… Cloud had become his legacy.

He raised shaky hands to cover his face, and counted down from ten before taking a quick breath and croaking out, “Where am I?”

Everything became quiet.

Cloud uncovered his face and opened his eyes to take in his surroundings again. Immediately in front of him was a flustered and apologetic Zack Fair who had taken to rubbing Cloud's head and holding him up. Behind him was a man who appeared similar in looks but who’s stance radiated disapproval. Cloud’s eyes narrowed at him before taking in the other people standing around him staring in awe and whispering back and forth.

“Where am I?” He repeated, this time louder.

Zack held Cloud’s head still and frowned before asking, “You don’t remember?”

As much as Cloud loved Zack and could die again from the warm feeling filling his chest at seeing his friend again, he was still confused and upset by the lack of answers. He scowled at his predicament before giving a sharp shake of his head, “No.”

Zack winced and backpedaled quickly, “It’s your first day here and I was demonstrating a new move and my sword got knocked out of my hand and flew right at you and hit you in the head! There was so much blood and you passed out and when you woke up you just started _screaming_! I’m really sorry, Spikey!”

He looked back at the older man behind him, “Angeal, they’re sending a doctor right? He’s going to be okay, right? I didn’t mean to do it, please don’t die Spikey!”

Angeal, as in Angeal Hewley: Soldier First class and friends with Sephiroth himself. Cloud could feel his stomach clenching; Minerva brought him back in time.

Just how far back did she bring him?

Cloud ignored Zack’s fretting, tuning him out for a moment so he could try and pull forth Zack’s memories from where he buried them. Zack was still wearing a Soldier third class uniform; he confirmed this by glancing up at Zack, and instantly regretting it.

Zack looked frantic and was babbling, “I’m sorry! I just got my new enhancements, I still don’t know my own strength and you look so _small_ how old are you? Are you even sixteen? You look like a little kid!”

Cloud looked back down and held his head, using it as an excuse to ignore Zack some more so he could keep thinking. If Zack was a third class soldier then Angeal hadn’t picked him up as a trainee yet and they were still in the middle of the Wu-Tai war.

Cloud scowled heavier at the reminder of Wu-Tai and what they had done last time they met. They were supposed to be honorable, and yet they were so quick to try and pick up where Shinra left off. They sent Godo’s own daughter out to fight and die… and for what? A hunk of land that couldn’t keep a master and a people who couldn’t stop the bloodshed long enough to learn peace? People who had to be _forced_ into _allowing_ peace?

If Cloud was in the past, this place would know peace, be it the easy way or the hard way.

If Cloud was in the past, he could stop the fall of Shinra from ever happening.

If Cloud was _in the past_ then he was in a _unique position to make a CHANGE_. His breathing became quicker and he could feel sweat starting to pool on the back of his neck. If he was in the past, then all of those mistakes he made could be changed! All of those secrets that were being kept could be brought to the surface, he could stop Meteor! He could stop Nibelheim from burning, he could save everyone!

He could stop Sephiroth from going insane, couldn’t he?

His breath froze in his chest.

Sephiroth.

If he is _in the past_ then Sephiroth is alive and he is in a _very dangerous position._

“Cloud don’t worry a doctor is here and he’ll help you, you’ll see! Look it’s..! It’s _Hojo_ who called for _Hojo?_ ” Zack’s voice lowered to a disgusted whisper by the end of the sentence but Cloud wasn’t listening, still stuck on Sephiroth being alive.

He was lost in thought right up until he felt cold, glove covered hands feeling at his head and hissed in pain. His eyes narrowed and his body tensed up, preparing for a fight before he consciously forced himself to be still. If he wanted to make a difference, ‘ _I can actually make a difference!’_ then he couldn’t attack Shinra staff. He had to get inside the company somehow.

‘ _I could become SOLDIER. A real SOLDIER.’_

He shivered. He needed to make some plans.

A hand dug at his head again and he flinched before jerking his gaze up to meet the Doctor’s eyes and came face first with one of his nightmares.

It took more than a conscious reminder to stop himself from striking out. Allowing this man to touch him was filling him with nausea and the very idea of it was repellent; he knew he wasn’t able to school his expression quick enough before the man caught him at it. Hojo regarded him disdainfully before addressing Angeal, “Someone has been telling stories to the new recruits.”

Angel didn’t look too worried but his expression did impossibly get sterner as he glanced down at Zack who immediately protested his innocence. Hojo continued on, “As it stands, the boy will not die and that is miraculous in and of itself. He does need immediate medical attention, however. Very _curious_ regardless, I’d say. How old are you, boy?”

He didn’t want to be curious to Hojo or any scientist. He swallowed and ground out through a clenched jaw, “Sixteen.”

Hojo raised his brow to the sky disdainfully, “Really?”

You had to be sixteen to join Soldier, and Cloud lied the first time. If this was his first day here then he had just turned Fourteen. It was a perfectly legal age in Nibelheim.  He slowly nodded his head once to tell the man yes, not wanting to talk more than he had to. Hojo observed him quietly before going on, “You have an incredibly high pain tolerance.  That blow should have killed you, as it would any fresh recruit.”

Zack squeaked in horror; Hojo certainly didn’t mince words did he? The man hummed a bit before ordering Angeal to bring Cloud to the infirmary so he could observe the wound further and make sure there no side effects. Angeal scowled, “You cannot experiment on recruits.”

“I am acting as his doctor right now, whoever mentioned anything about experimenting? Have you an accusation you’d like to bring to light?” Angeal remained silent and Hojo smirked at the man. Cloud just observed quietly as he was picked up by Zack and carried towards where he assumed the medical unit was.

He closed his eyes and started making plans. He would get things right this time, he would be sure of it. He would save everyone, or he would die trying.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

When he woke again it was to the smell of antiseptic and the faint acridness of Mako. He licked his lips and glanced around; he was in a lab. He was in a lab and he was hooked up to some ungodly machines. His heart started racing as he tried to control himself; he was injured in front of an entire SOLDIER third class platoon and Angeal himself. Hojo would never take such a public risk by kidnapping and experimenting on him after that.

He listened to the rapid dinging of his heart monitor as he schooled his expression and focused on his breathing. He had more important things to think about, rather than the minor threat that Hojo posed at the moment.

Ignoring the sting of whatever was being pumped through his IV and the sound of various equipment surrounding him, he focused on his options. Minerva brought him to the past and had told him not to waste this chance. Vaguely he felt ashamed of how he had cursed the planet when he thought he was dying, and more-so when he considered the gift Minerva had given him.

What a gift it was, too.

Where should he start, what changes were safe to make? The Wu-Tai war was still going on, and Angeal hadn’t taken Zack on as an apprentice yet. Shinra was still in charge and kept the world in check, violent though their actions were. Sephiroth was still the Hero.

‘ _I have to prevent him from becoming a villain,_ ’ Cloud frowned. If SOLDIER is the glue that holds Shinra together then Sephiroth is the horse that glue is made from. It is imperative to the order of this organization that Sephiroth stays a hero, because it was through his power that Shinra accomplished so much.

 It is going to be difficult, but in order to change Sephiroth he had to get rid of Jenova, ‘ _it all started with Jenova.’_

He had a few years before he had to worry about Nibelheim and Sephiroth’s decent into madness. In order to get close to Sephiroth however, he had to become SOLDIER. If he wanted to make a difference then this was not an option, he had to get inside this organization. 

He dug through what memories he had of Zack’s life; it was shortly after becoming a SOLDIER first class that his mentor went missing and Sephiroth started digging into Shinra’s files; into Hojo’s files. What made Angeal go AWOL? He followed Commander Rhapsodos, but not much was known about Genesis Rhapsodos’s abandonment and he never bothered to learn; not with his focus on Sephiroth taking up so much of his life.

He had to keep an eye on Genesis, that much was certain. He had to make sure that he stayed with SOLDIER; he had to convince him to help change the company. Shinra had to change, ‘ _I can’t save my friends and then let the planet die.’_

Cloud bit his lip and looked around some more, momentarily daunted by the task ahead of him. This was not going to be easy in the least. His first order business should be to get into SOLDIER; he would go from there.

Determined and set on a course of action Cloud took a deep breath and gave the equipment he was hooked up to a closer look. He recognized the heart monitor of course and the IV but the liquid inside the IV was a sickly looking green that he recognized immediately. Why did Hojo have him hooked up to a Mako IV?

Cloud raised himself up slowly, and felt around to the back of his head but couldn’t feel any sort of wound. He licked his lips and started pulling at the different wires connected to him; he didn’t have to be here and he wasn’t injured. He was just a recruit, he was probably expected somewhere else and Hojo was a scientist, not a doctor. He couldn’t be kept.

“Were you given leave to remove that equipment?”

It was a testament to the life Cloud had lived that he didn’t jump at the sudden appearance of Hojo himself while he was hooked up to the man’s own equipment and doing something that was decidedly unapproved, “I don’t have any injuries and I don’t know what these things are doing. I need to get back to wherever I’m supposed to be.”

“You’re supposed to be wherever I tell you to be. Let me be the judge of your ‘injuries’, boy,” Hojo stepped closer, the overhead light casting a glare on his glasses making it impossible to see his eyes, “You weren’t just hit with a sword you know. You were hit with a weighted sword designed for a SOLDIER, which was sent flying with all the strength of a SOLDIER.”

Hojo regarded him coolly, “I fail to believe that your skull is so strong it could withstand either factor. For what reason are you still living, even after your head started bleeding so heavily? After you started leaking brain fluid on my operation table?”

Cloud swallowed heavily; he didn’t know either and he didn’t like how small he felt next to the looming man in front of him, “We had to inject you with Mako so the wound would close. I wouldn’t normally waste such a precious resource on someone as weak and pathetic as a recruit but you have peaked my interest. I could never allow something so interesting die that easily.”

Cloud didn’t want to peak anything on this man, let alone his interest. He could feel a flashback threatening to emerge of his time under Hojo’s ‘loving’ care but stamped down on that quickly. He was better than this; he had survived worse than a simple Mako injection from a madman. Cloud returned Hojo’s regard, stoic mask in place, “May I ask why you would waste it on me then? I’m just a recruit.”

Hojo hummed, hands folded behind his back as he snapped, “You may not. It is not your place to ask questions, and you would never understand anyway.”

Hojo smirked at him again, “as such, you already had Mako in your system, a very _pure_ Mako the likes that I have never seen before which explains your tolerance levels and why you didn’t die as soon as I injected the first stream of Mako into your system. I took the liberty of taking a few samples once your wound had knitted itself back together.”

Pure Mako; it was probably from his time swimming in the life stream or from the transition from the future to the past. It could even have been from being transported by Minerva herself, but he wasn’t going to tell Hojo any of this; he valued his life.

Cloud shrugged, not taking his eyes off the man in front of him, who had proceeded to remove the IV and the rest of the monitoring equipment from him, “Have you ever been near any Mako; pools, perhaps that had leaked to the surface?”

Cloud shrugged again in response before getting an idea; He was from Nibelheim and there were Mako Pools all over that mountain from the reactor. Normally if someone fell in, they died from exposure unless you were as saturated in Mako as Cloud was in the future.

It would be a gamble, but it’s not like Cloud had never actually fallen in a Mako pool. It would be explanation enough to how Cloud had been exposed; unfortunately it would insure the man’s interest in him but that would wane over time, “Actually…”

Hojo rounded on him, expression sharp and expecting. Cloud swallowed, and tried not to throw up. He really didn’t want to be near this man any longer, “Actually, Sir… When I was a kid I went out playing in the mountain. I’m from Nibelheim, and we have a reactor nearby and I wanted to get a look at it.”

Cloud lowered his head and looked at Hojo through his fringe. Hojo said nothing, “I know I wasn’t supposed to go up there, the monsters are too strong and I was too young but I went anyway. I got lost and ended up slipping and falling down the mountain. I landed in a pool of Mako, but I got out!”

His voice lowered at the end, thinking of his home and the flames and the bone chilling laughter echoing through the village. He was quiet for a moment before Hojo interrupted his musing, impatient, “Yes boy, and how did you survive? You expect me to think a foolish child could live through that?”

Cloud bit his lip in contemplation before taking a risk, “Well sir… The Mako wasn’t normal, you know? It was less glowing and more… fluid? Like water, I think. I was sick for so long and when I got home my mom was so worried, I was grounded for a week!”

“I don’t care how long you were grounded; tell me more about this Mako.” Hojo grabbed him by his arm tightly, and looked like he wanted to just be done with it and cut into Cloud then and there.

The life stream wasn’t exactly Mako and it was certainly gentler than Mako is. Cloud had to be careful here and eyed Hojo’s grip on his wrist warily, “It’s gone. I don’t know what it was but it must have been Mako, what else could it have been. When I woke up it was gone and there wasn’t much there to begin with.”

Hojo let go of him and started pacing, mumbling to himself words like, “extraordinary,” “Go back” and most alarming of all “study him.” Hojo rounded back on him, creepy eyes boring into Clouds, “It’s a wonder you survived. That’s good, Shinra likes survivors and it bodes well for your future.”

He didn’t look like he cared one whit about Cloud’s future beyond how he could get him back in his lab, “It is unfortunate that you have missed bonding with the other recruits,” he gave Cloud an insincere smile, “but I’m sure you’ll make up for that. You have enough Mako in your system to be declared a Third Class SOLDIER, I’m sure you’ll feel the effects very soon. Due to the specific resources used to heal your wound, I’m sure you understand that we can’t just let you leave Shinra.

“I have talked with Lieutenant Hewley and it has been decided that you will not be able to train with the other recruits so as to avoid an incident like today. Enhanced strength simply can’t be used with weak willed youth. I have no doubts that had it been anyone else, they would have died.”

Cloud felt his stomach drop; there went his plan. How was he going to get into Shinra now? He couldn’t do anything from the regular Army Corps. Hojo continued on like he was enjoying Clouds distress, picking up papers on and files on the table next to where Cloud was sitting and panicking, “You will of course train with the other SOLDIER.”

What?

Hojo glanced at cloud dismissingly, obviously anxious to finish some experiment or another now that Cloud had been put in a position he could get to him easily, “I suggest you train hard to catch up, or you may find yourself… terminated. You have been assigned to my care. I expect to see you again this time next week for a check-up and to provide further samples so we can better understand your unique situation.”

Cloud, for his part was blindsided. He didn’t even have to work to get into SOLDIER? He was just, _there_? He gaped after Hojo, who was retreating into an adjacent lab mumbling about some specimen, “Wait, where am I supposed to go now?! I don’t even know where I’m at! Where are my things?”

Hojo didn’t even deign to turn around and look at him, just snapping over his shoulder, “Figure it out, I can’t baby sit you.”

The lab door snapped closed and Cloud was left in the lab flabbergasted and angry. It was very anti-climactic that step one in his plan was accomplished so easily, especially when he had tried so hard last time to get into SOLDIER and failed again and again. He hadn’t even been in the past a day and already he was being blindsided and confused.

He hopped off the exam table, grumbling to himself before admitting that at least this surprise was an advantage. He was in SOLDIER, surprising and suspicious as that may be and even though he had to meet with Hojo regularly at least he wasn’t going to be under suspicion of being a spy by already having Mako in his system. The downside to that was having to meet with Hojo regularly and having the man’s attention on him.

It was never safe to have Hojo fixated on you; he always broke his toys.

At least this left him in a position to keep an eye on the man. It could work in his favor in the future, if he didn’t end up on a dissection table. He made his way to the only other door in the lab and made his way out into a hallway and sighed, “Why does Hojo have to keep his labs in the most hidden places? Where the hell is the elevator?”

 

 

Cloud did find the elevator, eventually. He got off on floor 49, which if memory served him right was a floor for SOLDIER; not specifically forbidden to recruits but strongly ill advised. Cloud got a flashback of emotion, a deep longing he once had to belong on this floor. He buried it and scowled, distaste at how easy getting into the program proved this second time.

Keeping his eye out for anyone he might remember, he made his way to the lounge. Hojo said he had talked to Angeal, so that was who he needed to find. He passed a few different SOLDIER Third class on the way, all of them either giving him considering looks or looking completely confused at him.

Who wouldn’t be confused at his presence though? Cloud knew exactly what he looked like at fourteen; he had a lanky body and was tiny all around, completely unsuited to the brute force fighting style most SOLDIER used. Tiny all around except for his hair and his eyes, he looked like an innocent child, and he was going to be underestimated for it for a long time.

Let them underestimate him; right up until he flattened them to the floor.

Cloud squared his shoulders and held his head up as he entered the lounge, heading for the first group of SOLDIER he found. They stopped their conversation and stared at him in confusion before one of them, a man in a helmet and standard second class uniform stepped forward, “You need something kid?”

“Yes,” Cloud spoke, keeping his tone steady and his back straight, “Can you tell me how to find Lieutenant Hewley?”

Their stance immediately straightened and the faces not concealed by a helmet all hardened. The man who had addressed him before spoke again, “Look, I know you may look up to the Lieutenant and may want to get into SOLDIER very badly but harassing him isn’t how you’re going to do it. I suggest you go back to wherever they have the recruits training right now and try to get in on your own measure.”

Cloud kept his face expressionless, despite the embarrassment he felt; he had tried to speak to Angeal the first time he did this for that exact reason… But this time he was already SOLDIER, and didn’t deserve to be talked down to, “I was just given Mako and Hojo wouldn’t tell me where to go at this point. I need to speak to Lieutenant Hewley.”

If possible their faces got redder, and a third class soldier from the back of the group that Cloud hadn’t noticed stepped forward, “SOLDIER doesn’t like liars little boy! It took me three years to get into the SOLDIER program, and you expect me a little nothing like you got in?”

He advanced on Cloud, ire clear on his face, but Cloud stood his ground stoically, “You look like you’re not even old enough to qualify!”

‘ _Were SOLDIER’s always this rude?’_ Cloud mused idly while he waited for the man to either answer him or attempt to hit him. He didn’t have to wait long. This SOLDIER was apparently particularly stupid, picking a fight in the lounge.

The boy pushed Cloud backwards, and at Clouds continued unwillingness to leave, reared back to hit him but didn’t get too far. Cloud, used to fighting bigger opponents with more physical bulk ducked quickly before gripping the man’s forearm and using his momentum to trip and flip him. He left the boy on the ground stunned and was pleased, as he tensed for further attack but none came.

The seconds were regarding him closer this time, taking in his slightly elevated breathing and the way his leading arm shook in the effort he just put forth lifting the weight of his opponent. His younger body needed a lot of work before it was at the level he was used to and he knew it.

Cloud clenched his jaw, ‘ _That maneuver was harder than it should have been._ ’

The previous SOLDER spoke up again, regarding him more seriously this time, “What’s your name kid?”

“Cloud Strife,” He didn’t ease his stance.

The second smiled, “Mine’s Kunsel. Can you do me a favor and move your hair a bit? I need to see your eyes.”

Cloud did so and could swear he felt the incredulity of the SOLDIER in front of him. Kunsel gave a low whistle before speaking a gain, “You weren’t kidding, that’s a Mako glow. How did a kid like you get into SOLDIER, and why haven’t we seen you around the compound before?”

Cloud hesitated, how much should he reveal? He didn’t even know how much was going on right now. He only had half the facts. He needed to find Angeal… “I’m not sure. I was injured I think but Hojo was impressed about something. I need to speak to Lieutenant Hewley, I’m not sure how much I’m allowed to reveal.”

That was a safe answer, and the other seemed to recognize the sense in it. You had to be careful around here with classified information, especially when Hojo was involved. The second spoke again, “My sympathy for Hojo. I don’t know what’s happened but if you’re already under his radar, then good luck to you.”

He was going to respond, but didn’t get the chance as a loud shriek filled the lounge and a great mass tackled him from the side, “SPIKEY! SPIKEY YOU’RE ALIVE!”

They hit the ground hard and Cloud banged his head against the floor. He hissed in pain as Zack manhandled him into a massive bear hug. Cloud missed Zack’s hugs, and now that he was able to focus on the other boy he could feel his eyes tearing up.

He had a chance to save Zack, and if he had his way Zack would never even know what Nibelheim looks like, let alone visit it. However… Cloud at this point in time wouldn’t know Zack. Cloud shouldn’t even have met him until Zack was already a First Class SOLDIER; he wasn’t sure if placing him in this position was a conscious decision by Minerva or not but he didn’t mind having more time with his friend.

After they became friends again that is.

Time for some acting, “Who are you?”

Cloud held his head and felt at where he hit it gingerly, the pain already receding. Zack gave him a devastated look and hugged him harder, “I’m so glad I didn’t kill you!”

“I am too! Who are you, stop hugging me!”

Zack finally let go, satisfied that Cloud wasn’t going to keel over and die on him and held out his hand, “Right! I’m Zack Fair, SOLDIER Third Class! I’m sorry again, that I threw my sword at you!”

Cloud accepted Zack’s hand and smiled back when the other boy flashed him a blinding smile, “Did you actually throw your sword at me?”

Zack looked alarmed, “NO! No of course I didn’t! I just got a little excited, showing off this new move I’ve been learning and it kind of flew out of my hand and hit you in the head. I’m _really_ sorry!”

Kunsel came back in the conversation with a shocked, “You hit him with a SOLDIER enhanced Buster Sword? In the HEAD? Why isn’t he dead?”

All eyes turned to Cloud and he inwardly cursed. He couldn’t explain that to them; he didn’t fully understand it himself but he suspected it had something to do with Minerva. Truth is, the cloud that had been standing there probably was dead, and that’s why Minerva took him with her and replaced him with the Cloud from the future. Minerva probably set that whole situation up so he’d have the most benefit from it.

Cloud couldn’t very well tell them that, however so he just grunted, “Classified.”

Thinking back on this, why hadn’t Hojo asked that same question? Did he just assume that Cloud’s previous Mako levels were enough to keep him alive? Or did Cloud describing the life stream instead of a standard Mako pool answer the question just enough for Hojo; does Hojo know about the life stream?

Kunsel gave him a pitying look and the other second’s murmured behind him, “You sorry fuck, Hojo is never going to leave you alone.”

The third class that attacked him had picked himself up and glared at Cloud while he addressed Zack, “So you hit him in the head and the little shit just gets to waltz into SOLDIER without going through the rounds?”

Zack frowned, “SOLDIER? Cloud’s a recruit.”

“I’m a SOLDIER, Third Class according to Hojo and Lieutenant Hewley. I still need to find the Lieutenant, I need direction,” Cloud corrected, giving the other third class soldier a resentful look.

Zack grinned, “Hey that’s awesome! So it’s like I did you a favor, right!”

“You almost killed me.”

“Why am I the only one that’s angry about this,” the third class yelled, “He didn’t even explain how he got in!”

Zack patted Cloud’s head and murmured another apology before addressing the other third, resolved, “Shut up Luxiere, we don’t know what happened once Hojo took him from us. If Cloud say’s it’s classified then it’s classified and that’s good enough for me. Besides, they probably gave him Mako and even you know that you can’t just survive having Mako injected into you. You have to be strong.”

Luxiere reared back as if struck and stared at Zack like his whole world was falling. He glanced back at Kunsel and the other seconds who just raised their brow at him. Luxiere sucked his lip in and nodded before giving Cloud a final resentful look and leaving.

Zack shook his head in bewilderment, “I don’t understand that guy.”

Kunsel laughed and swung his arms pulling Zack and Cloud towards him, leading them out of the lounge and away from the amused second’s, “Luxie just really _really,_ really respects you Zackie.”

Zack pouted, still confused as he allowed them to be pulled by Kunsel towards the training grounds, “Angeal’s with a platoon of thirds right now. He let me go because I’ve been doing squats for hours as a punishment for hurt Spikey.”

Cloud just wanted to know where his quarters are and his new orders so he could lay down and think, not that seeing Zack again was a chore but Cloud never realized how immature the boy was before now, “…Cloud.”

“What was that, Spikey?” Zack got free from Kunsel and moved to pet Cloud’s head again.

Cloud tolerated it for the moment, “My name. It’s Cloud; Cloud Strife.”

 

 

They found Angeal on the outdoor Training grounds running a platoon of thirds to their death. Zack winced as they pulled even with Angeal and looked five seconds from praying to the Goddess to be saved from the same fate.

Angeal turned to face them as they reached him, taking particular notice of Cloud, “You’re alive then.”

Cloud pulled himself to attention, “Yes Sir. I need direction, Sir and I wasn’t sure where to get them.”

Cloud allowed himself to be inspected by the Lieutenant silently. Angeal nodded and called the running SOLDIER’s to a stop and dismissed them. They saluted and left hastily, glad for the reprieve. Angeal turned to them again, finally addressing Cloud, “I did not expect you to leave Hojo’s lab. He may have made light of your survival but you can be assured it was anything but normal.”

It’s been a long time since Cloud had been normal and he nodded in acceptance of the statement. Angeal gazed off towards where the sun was starting to set, “Tell me SOLDIER… why did you come to Shinra, do you have a dream?”

Cloud was not prepared for this question and did feel a little taken aback. He had never met Angeal the first time he had done this; he was never important enough to meet any of the legendary SOLDIER Firsts. He didn’t know how to answer this question but distinctly felt like he was being tested. Beside him, Zack fidgeted, obviously already been asked this question at one point.

Cloud thought back to the reason he joined Shinra the first time. He had been so young and so naïve just thinking that once he got here he would impress everyone with his resolve and quickly get into the SOLDIER program. He had thought he would go home back to Nibelheim as a hero and gain the townspeople’s respect.

He never got that chance.

He failed again and again and even after the fall of Shinra and saving the planet from Sephiroth and Meteor and then again from the Remnants and a revived Sephiroth he continued to fail. He let his friends die, one after the other and in the end he died alone.

He pushed back the pain in his chest and tried to articulate an answer, “I suppose… I want to make a difference. I want to be strong enough so that whoever tries to hurt the people I love I’ll be able to stop them. SOLDIERs are known for their strength; people look up to SOLDIER.”

“You want to be a Hero?”

Cloud bit his lip, thinking back to what happened when he became a hero. Who was he a hero for? The Planet, Gaia? What was the point of being a Hero if you couldn’t save your friends? What was the point in being a _hero_ if in the end you still die a villain, alone and bitter?

“Sir… I think I wouldn’t know how to be a hero.” Cloud looked the Lieutenant in the eye, “I think that being there for your friends, family and comrades is great and admirable even. You save everyone you can save but if you strive to be a “hero” and people start looking at you like a God who can save everyone… as someone with no faults at all then they’ll become bitter when they find out that there are things you can’t do.

“It’s dangerous Sir… To have people put you so high on a pedestal that you become something less than a human in their eyes.”

Angeal narrowed his eyes at Cloud, hand on his sword, “You’ll let this fear rule you then? You won’t even try?”

“NO! That’s not what I mean to say at all, Sir…” Cloud back peddled, “What I mean to say is… I’m messing this all up!”

Cloud dropped out of attention and placed his head in his hands for a moment before closing his eyes again, “Sir, it’s like this… You work your whole life towards being a hero a

and then you _are_ , you know? You are this hero and people expect you to be this inhuman god that can solve all the Planets problems you know? But you’re still just a man, bound by the same limitations as everyone else, regardless of what strength you gain!

“Even hero’s get lonely, don’t they? Once you reach the top and become that untouchable hero I think people would start falling away. You’re no longer yourself, you’re a legend… And once you start failing to meet people’s expectations you’ll no longer be a hero. What else could become, except a failure? A scapegoat… A villain? If I become a hero, eventually I’d have to become the villain… I don’t want that. I want to be strong, the strongest person in SOLDIER even, but I don’t want to be ‘the Hero.’”

Angeal looked perturbed for a moment but then shook his head, “I think you’re too young to be so jaded, and even younger to be so dramatic,” he smiled indulgently, “I have a friend I think you’d get along with quite well.”

Who could he be talking about?

“Isn’t that right, Genesis?”

The three of them turned and snapped to attention at the sight of Commander Rhapsodos, fast approaching, “ _My friend, the fates are cruel; There are no dreams, no honor remains._ ”

Angeal scowled, “What’s wrong now?”

“Besides you were comparing me to a melodramatic cadet that can’t keep their own brain on the right side of their skull?” Genesis quipped. He stopped in front of Cloud and knelt down. Cloud remembered stories of Genesis and his ‘love’ of Loveless. He remembered how everyone hated Loveless, but it was kept alive by the man’s fan club just to make him happy.

He would love to know what caused the man’s abandonment, and find out how he can prevent it, but first… “’ _My soul corrupted by vengeance; hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey_ ’ Commander Rhapsodos, wouldn’t you agree that seeking vengeance… seeking out pain that you can fix without feeling compassion for those you help, just so you can be the Hero might make you into a villain in the end? You’ll reach the top and once there and separated from everyone else, where else can you go but down?”

The Commander looked affronted, but still considering, “That is certainly a unique… interpretation of the quote, taken out of context of the poem. Angeal, why didn’t you tell me your puppy had a new friend?”

Angeal huffed, looking put upon, “Because Zachary collects friends as others might collect stamps. I can’t be expected to know everyone he associates with. Besides this, Zack just met this one today as I’m sure you well know.”

“Quite,” Genesis looked back at Cloud, “I’m sure I’ll make quite a Thespian out of you yet.”

Cloud was confused, “Sir?”

Genesis wasn’t the one who answered however, it was Angeal, “Cloud… the particulars of your initiation into SOLDIER are singularly different. You have none of the training the other third class SOLDIERs have and while you were certainly strong enough for the Mako to be accepted into your body you still need training.

“That is why I’ve placed Commander Rhapsodos’s in charge of your training and education, much like how I’m going to be taking over Zachary’s training, as a mentor.”

What? Cloud looked back and forth between the two of them from Angeal’s wariness to Genesis’s glee. He didn’t remember Genesis ever taking on a trainee like Angeal took Zack and didn’t know much about Genesis himself. He didn’t know how to feel about the situation but suspected he was going to have to be very careful from here on out.

The situation was getting more and more surprising and out of hand, and Cloud wasn’t sure what to expect anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again Thanks for reading my story and I hope you like it! If you see any glaring mistakes please point them out and I'll fix them! :)


	3. Interlude

Chapter Three

It turns out being mentored by Genesis came with a lot more benefits than Cloud could originally have thought. There were the obvious benefits such as gaining his own room adjacent to Genesis’s own, better equipment, being able to own materia as well as keeping close proximity to the very people he needed to keep an eye on; then there were the other benefits that Cloud couldn’t have counted on.

Being mentored by Genesis meant he was very well known. Normally this would be a hindrance, however here in the past his situation was very different. Being so well known meant he couldn’t ‘disappear’ so easily. Cloud could hear Hojo’s teeth grind every time he left the man’s lab, and it brought him an unholy satisfaction that he had to clamp down on every time.

Cloud had not been ‘introduced’ to Sephiroth as of yet; the General was on a month long mission to Wu-Tai and he was certainly glad for it. Cloud didn’t know if he was prepared to meet the General quite yet. He knew he would have to eventually; he, the Lieutenant and the Commander were friends. Cloud would even go so far as to say that beyond Zack those three didn’t _have_ other friends and he could tell why.

Everyone stared at them when they passed like they weren’t even human; they acted like they were gods. The other SOLDIERs hardly wanted to speak to the three First Class SOLDIER out of fear that they would somehow draw their wrath down upon them. It was no wonder that they thought so, either: Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal on their own were the three strongest SOLDIERs that Shinra had ever produced but together they had enough skill and power to take down governments from the outside-in.

Being near Genesis… That was an experience that Cloud wished he could have had the first time. The man was a materia specialist and had a peculiar style of fighting that suited Cloud just fine. After being handed the harsh truth from Genesis Cloud was actually relieved to be learning new fighting techniques; relearning the muscle memory of the one he had ‘lifted’ off of Zack would have been even harder the second time, especially with the constant flashbacks to his mindless, memoryless day’s after Zack’s death where all he would do was train and kill.

Genesis himself, however, was a different matter entirely, “Run! Run fast little SOLDIER!”

Cloud just barely managed to avoid a fireball aimed at his heels as he dodged to the left and shouted over his shoulder, “Is this really _necessary_ SIR?”

Genesis’s tittered, “Are you questioning me, SOLDIER?!”

Cloud was hit with a wave of water and he cursed Genesis’s ability with Materia as he picked himself up out of the mud of the training grounds and continued running. Supposedly Genesis was trying to help him with his endurance, which was admittedly shoddy to begin with at this age. It was actually working; getting hit with a fire spell every time he tried to give up and a water spell when he mouthed off was encouragement enough to not give up and not mouth off.

Genesis had managed to find every fault with Cloud that first day and was targeting each of his weak spots, slowly but surely. The Mako injection from Hojo was working wonders on his physique and keeping the training from killing him, but most of Cloud’s improvements could be credited to the Commander directly.

Genesis had given Cloud’s technique a cursory once over that first day and Cloud had been slightly proud of himself. He didn’t have the muscle memory down, and he wasn’t as bulky from the sheer hours of tenacious training he had put himself through but he still managed to execute his moves with the borrowed buster sword just fine.

He had stood there, buster sword held at attention and allowed himself to be observed before Genesis calmly walked over to him gently took the sword out of his hands and threw it across the training room. Cloud’s jaw almost dropped.

“That sword… those moves… They’re all wrong for you,” Genesis stared him down sternly, pulling his own sword out, “I recognize the technique as a bastardized version of Angeal’s and I’m not going to ask where you learned it. I don’t much care, but you won’t be learning that from me nor am I going to allow you to continue using it.”

Cloud listened, only slightly angry. He was going to be a great SOLDIER; he took down Sephiroth himself more than once in his future. He had been using those moves and that technique for as long as he remembered being alive, and they’d never failed him. He had to work hard to master that technique, and while his body might not be built for it _yet_ Cloud knew he would adapt. He had to.

“This is Rapier,” Genesis continued, moving into an unfamiliar stance, “Do you see how I hold it? It is an extension of my body. My weapon is not a separate entity, it is not something I have to conquer or force myself into using. Your weapon needs to feel like it belongs in your hand and when I see you hold that buster sword and using a technique made for someone so much bigger than you I know that it isn’t right for you.”

Cloud only had a second to take that in before Genesis was behind him, Rapier held at his throat and low words being whispered into his ear, “Do I have your attention yet? I am not a large man, Cloud. Much like you I was smaller in my youth, and I used that to my benefit.”

Like a whirlwind Genesis appeared in front of him again, moving faster than Cloud’s current level of Mako could keep up with, “I know what image SOLDIER markets to the rest of Gaia; I may very well be one of the only SOLDIER in the entire program that doesn’t rely on my bulk to get me through my missions, but in doing so I have created not only a name for myself but a style of fighting that others aren’t prepared for. A style of fighting that uses my weaknesses and turns them into strengths and makes me stronger because it accentuates me as I am. It allows my level to rise to heights I never would have achieved if I stuck with whatever cookie-cutter technique Shinra tests their Cadets with.”

At this point Genesis stood right in front of Cloud, Rapier at his side and for the first time since Cloud had met the man his expression was flat and clear of all humor, smirk or expression at all, “I was not made Commander because of my looks or affiliation with the General. I rose to this position through skill, and desire to be better. This is a test, SOLDIER and I expect you to answer me honestly: I can’t train you if you refuse to listen, and that listening starts with trusting me to tell you that the way you’ve been doing things is wrong.”  

Cloud swallowed, and took a deep breath watching Genesis avidly, “You’ll get there, I’m sure of it, even if you _do_ continue doing things the way you’ve always done them but it won’t be with me and it certainly will be the long way around. I am not going to ruin you like that, and I don’t think forcing yourself and your body into something that it isn’t made for is going to make you happy. Tell me Cloud, are you happy?”

He was taken aback for a minute. Why should the Commander care if he was happy, did he not _look_ happy?

Genesis swung his sword, scant inches from Cloud’s face, “I asked you a question SOLDIER; I expect proper reflection and an answer, not a shutout.”

Cloud’s neck prickled, instincts telling him that despite whatever image this man had shown him Genesis Rhapsodos is indeed a threat. His hands instantly clenched into fists and his neck started sweating in effort to not do… anything. He closed his eyes and considered.

 _Was_ he happy? He remembered, back when he woke up on that cliff all those years ago, Mako crazy and covered in blood how determined he was to recover from what must have been a disastrous loss. He trained and trained and trained some more, living off of Wall Market Elixirs and Potions and whatever he managed to catch and kill. He remembered the sleepless nights where he worked with single minded determination to just get that move _right_ when all he could think of was _why wasn’t it **right?**_  

How many muscles had he strained? Fractures he suffered? _Bones_ he broke, simply because he wanted to get stronger and the only way he could remember being strong was something he couldn’t understand why he couldn’t match up to.

He and his manufactured Cure became very good friends that year.

He clenched his eyes shut tightly; what had the Goddess said to him? Not to waste this chance again… She said it was a gift.

Who said Cloud couldn’t be happy this time? Nobody said Cloud couldn’t save himself while he saved everyone else. He was being given a chance; one that he never got the first time.

“Sir, I’m sorry Sir. I’m not… Happy.” He opened his eyes and stood at attention, waiting for the Commander to speak again.

Genesis did not immediately respond. He narrowed his eyes and placed his sword back in his holster before approaching Cloud again and cupping his face. Genesis pulled close to him, looking into Cloud’s eyes deeply and searching before pulling back, “I did not at first want to be involved with Angeal’s new Mentorship program, you know.”

He looked away from Cloud, lost in thought for a moment before continuing, “Your appearance in Shinra is strange and your acceptance into SOLDIER an anomaly. When Angeal approached me and described the lowly little recruit who had not only survived a blow that should have killed him but also survived Hojo when the man had a perfect excuse to simply declare you a lost cause and take it as a free body… I was intrigued.

“You see Cloud… I am not a very nice man. There is a very good reason I don’t train platoons of SOLDIER, as my station would normally demand of me. I am simply not good with them; my methods are too rough, my impatience gets the best of me. I would go so far as to say Lazard has placed an informal ban on it, after the first couple of disasters.”

‘ _Where is this going,’_ Cloud wondered. Maybe he isn’t going to train him after all; did cloud actually mess up for real this time? Is Cloud already wasting the gift he was given?

Genesis eyed cloud critically, “You see Cloud… Your showing up at _just_ that time, your admittance into the SOLDIER program and everything that has happened since seems almost like a play. The coincidences in the whole situation played very favorably for you, it’s as if you’ve been blessed.”  


Speaking softer now, Cloud could just hear Genesis whisper to himself, “And we take notice when one is blessed…”

Cloud was silent, waiting for him to continue. Genesis turned to face Cloud, “ _Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess.”_

“Have I been given a gift, Sir?”

Genesis looked affronted, and actually scoffed, “Do you believe you haven’t?”

He knew he had.

The other man smirked, “Let’s get started, shall we?”

 

 

Their training went like that for the whole month. Genesis, while being an impatient mentor, was actually a very good one. He expected Cloud to understand things quickly and to keep up with every lesson without fail, but he was attentive when it became evident that more work would be needed.

The endurance training was coming along faster than Cloud ever remembered it going when he trained himself and definitely better than anything he ever learned in Shinra. Cloud always was a learn by your experiences type of guy, so being constantly on the move for fear of fire I spells was as good a motivator as he was going to get.

Genesis had gifted him with a new sword, much like Rapier but lacking the quality and the runes that allowed him to conduct magic through it and had progressed to teaching him proper techniques. Cloud found that the other man was correct with his assumption; this sword was initially a lot easier for him to manage than the Buster sword he had been using. Once he got used to the feel of it and the weight in his hand, he found that his progression seemed much more natural than it ever did the first time.

A lot of things were easier this time than they were the first time; maturity set well with him, and allowed him to gain some respect among the other SOLDIER. He actually made some friends other than Zack. He was becoming a staple among the SOLDIER Second’s and had taken to eating and lounging with them and Zack whenever he got a chance.

Cloud smiled faintly down at his rations at the thought, ‘ _Things feel so much more normal now; I feel almost like I… belong.’_

“Spikey, it’s just breakfast rations! There’s no reason to get all teary eyed over it, surely Nibelheim isn’t that bad off!”

Zack broke Cloud out of his moment as he laughed and patted him on the back. He and Cloud were getting to being very good friends this time around and Cloud knows more about him now than he ever used to. Being equals rather than SOLDIER to Army Infantry put things in an entirely different perspective. 

Cloud shrugged Zack off, “My mother is an excellent cook.”

Zack pounced on that; it was rare for Cloud to talk about his home. It had been so long since he had seen it and his last memories of it weren’t the fondest, “I’ll bet she was! What kind of food did they feed you up there?”

“Dragon.”

Technically Nibel Dragon was a delicacy that was only eaten during the harvest festival and only the richest people in the village got to eat it. It took most of the village’s men to find a small and weak Nibel dragon and take it out so it could be used and sold as meat for the festivities.

Zack wouldn’t know this, being from Gongaga. He looked almost faint at the idea of simple villagers hunting dragon just for eating, “Sweet Gaia, it’s no wonder you just walked into SOLDIER, small as you are! Eating _dragon_ , that’s cool!”

Cloud turned away to hide his amusement.

“Anyway, Genesis was looking for you. He said you were late for something?” Zack looked puzzled… well, more puzzled than usual. Cloud honestly didn’t know what he was late for, he couldn’t remember any appointments and his training wasn’t due to start for another hour.

He got a foreboding feeling.

Standing up abruptly he started hustling to the door ignoring Zack’s cackling behind him. Cloud was starting to gain a healthy dose of respect for the man and he knew Genesis wasn’t exactly known for his sanity.

He probably was late; Genesis just probably forgot to tell him to show.

He entered their usual training grounds and just barely avoided a Fire II spell, dodging to the left. His sword was in his hand in seconds as he flung himself backwards avoiding another spell. He glanced up, catching sight of Genesis’s grinning face, seconds before he finally failed to avoid the man. He took a blow to the chest and was catapulted into the wall, being held aloft at his shoulders by Genesis.

“You’re late.”

_‘I didn’t know I was supposed to be here.’_

Genesis smirked, “Tell me what you feel SOLDIER.”

Cloud looked the man in the eye, “You didn’t tell me I was supposed to be here.”

The other man smiled wider, “I didn’t know either.”

Cloud was confused; how was he supposed to know to show up early if even Genesis couldn’t keep his own time schedule under check? He tried to pull away from the wall but was held steadfast by the man in front of him, “Can I get down?”

“Can you get yourself down?”

A test; find the weakness.

Cloud observed quickly, he was being held at his shoulders by the man and pushed against the wall. He lacked physical strength, so he couldn’t force the Commander to let him go; at least not with his arms. There is just enough space between them, however…

He made a split second decision: he curled his lower body up in front of him, fast as he could and used the wall behind him and Genesis’s own stance against the other man. He pushed back against the wall and outwards towards the Commander with all his strength the Mako and training had given him. He ended up forcing the other away from him.

Genesis went without much complaint, “Very good. We have a mission today SOLDIER; assigned by Hojo. He wants to see how you’re progressing, being the youngest SOLDIER in the program and pre exposed to Mako before standard injection.”

Cloud pursed his lips, getting his feet back under him and placing his sword back in its scabbard, “I’m not that young.”

“I’m not that stupid. I can recognise falsified documents when looking at them, although yours were very well done.”

Cloud paused, “Sir…”

Genesis held his hand up, “Don’t. It’s okay and as far as Shinra is concerned, you’re sixteen. Now let’s get your equipment, this is your first mission. I feel like a mother giving her daughter away to the older guy with tattoos.”

Cloud wanted to roll his eyes, but didn’t want to be hit with a Water Spell. He and Genesis walked towards the elevator so they could get the proper Materia and be briefed by Lazard. He felt almost proud of himself at his development, despite knowing he was once much better. He was enjoying himself.

Something bad is surely to happen soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter felt like I was pulling my own nails out, but unfortunately it was necessary. I had to get some semblance of Genesis's personality into this story, and some sort of background training to explain how Cloud's body adapted to being SOLDIER ready... sort of. He has a long way to go still. 
> 
> The next chapter has action and plot in it! 
> 
> I hope you guys liked it, and please leave feedback :)


	4. Intermission 2: The Tonberry

Intermission- The Tonberry

You know what they say about Self-fulfilling prophesies? They self-fulfill.

Cloud knew something was going to go wrong very soon and it just so happened that today is that day, so to speak.

“What in the name of the Goddess’s good green Gaia is that thing?”

Turns out, Hojo just happened to want samples from a couple of renegade Tonberries that wandered outside the Gold Saucer; rather more than a couple. Genesis had allowed Cloud to take charge of disposing of them and collecting the samples to gain experience and get a workout.

Cloud wondered at Genesis’s sanity; it’s no wonder he wasn’t allowed around recruits if this is how he treated them. Cloud would have been dead ten times over if he didn’t already have prior experience with these monsters. It was around his twenty second Tonberry that Cloud finally glimpsed a strange looking one creeping up on him.

He wiped the sweat off of his brow and quickly dodged the monster’s third attempt at shanking him in the back, “Genesis, care to help, Sir?”

The man just stood behind him looking perturbed, “Did that thing summon a skillet to hit you with just now?”

“What?”

Turns out, it did. Genesis cackled behind him, “Think of all the experience you’re getting from this guy! Hojo will be satisfied for at least a week if you bring him samples from that!”

The Tonberry waggled its lantern menacingly at Cloud and tipped its crown back on its head, “I’ve given it kill strikes ten times, how is it not dead yet?”

Cloud dodged another attack from it, wary of its knife. He didn’t know what kind of poison these monsters secreted onto them but he knew very well how potent it is. Genesis didn’t even debrief him on this monster, was the man so heartless that he didn’t care if Cloud died?

“Watch the knife SOLDIER! It’s coming for you!”

Cloud rolled forward and out of the way, jumping into a defensive position in time to parry a second attack. These fuckers are fast.

Cloud felt something smack against the side of his head and jumped, “Sir?”

“It’s magic, don’t question me just equip it!”

He did. The Tonberry landed a hit on him.

Cloud felt the pain and gasped, falling to his knees. It burned and stung and he could feel blood seeping from his back. It was agony for all of five seconds before he felt the soothing sensation of a cure III spell wash over him.

“Lesson one: Always be prepared! That is what we call a safety bit. It protects you magically against sudden death and K.O.”

Genesis pulled up beside him, Rapier held at the ready as he addressed Cloud, “Be prepared for anything SOLDIER. Strictly, that item is not a standard piece of equipment and as such you shouldn’t have it but I’m not about to let you die, as much as you may think otherwise. What SHINRA doesn’t know, won’t hurt them.”

Oh.

Genesis might not be such a bad guy after all; he could do with letting Cloud know ahead of time that he shouldn’t be afraid of dying in this situation, however.

“You’ll never learn if you aren’t prepared for the worst SOLDIER. I can read you like a book, stop pouting.”

The Tonberry made a rude gesture and glared resentfully at both of them as Genesis used a Poison spell on it. Cloud should really look into getting one of those Materias…

“Keep it up SOLDIER, get a few more hits in then we’ll get this over with and turn back home.”

Cloud did so, or rather he got one hit in before feeling so energized and antsy that he couldn’t sit still. He had to do something; he knew enough to recognize the signs of what SOLDIER call a Limit Break.

“Lesson two: What you’re feeling is an excess of adrenaline! The Mako in your system builds up in the heat of battle and causes a blockage in your magic. You have to get rid of it; just do what comes naturally to you. We call this a Limit Break in SOLDIER!”

Cloud could feel his blood pumping; he was rushing with energy. He grit his teeth and gripped his sword before rushing forward, faster than he had ever moved and pulled a shiv from his side pockets to plunge it into the Tonberry’s neck before dragging it all the way around in a whirlwind of speed, dust lifting into a miniature tornado around them.

He then plunged the sword into the Tonberry’s stomach.

He jumped back, gasping at the sudden lack of energy and shocked at such a drastically different limit break than he had ever used. Genesis whistled as the Tonberry gasped for air, crown almost falling off as it struggled to heal itself, “blood thirsty little beast, aren’t you?”

Cloud pursed his lips and Genesis sighed, “I’m going to cast some spells on it, to check if it’s resistant.”

He did so, and nothing appeared to happen right up until he cast a Morph. The Tonberry fizzled in and out of appearance before it transformed into a band of red. Cloud and Genesis both paused.

They approached it slowly, and Genesis picked it up and rubbed what appeared to be a blood red ribbon between his fingers, “It’s very pretty, like silk. Very strange too, I’ve never seen that happen.”

Cloud was silent, he hadn’t seen it either. Not in his past and not recently; there was still much in this world for him to see, but the Commander was right. It was very pretty.

Genesis glanced at Cloud through narrowed eyes, “I think it suits you more than me, don’t you think SOLDIER? It’d be a shame to give it to Hojo anyway; he’d never appreciate it, strange as it is. It wouldn’t last seconds in that man’s lab.”

It’s not the first time Cloud had been told he was pretty; it wouldn’t be the last time. He had gotten used to it.

Genesis moved towards Cloud, pulling around him and wrapping his hands in his hair. It had gotten long these last few months, still spikey as it ever was, but longer. Genesis pulled it back at the nape of his neck and made quick work of securing the ribbon there.

“In memory of your first Limit Break, Princess.”

Cloud scoffed and swung at the other man who dodged back laughing, “Are we done here, Sir?”

Genesis swung his arm around Cloud’s shoulders, “Yes, I think we should have enough to keep Hojo off our backs. Now let’s get back to Midgar, I’ve got some training exercises I’d like you to complete and I want you to meet Sephiroth. He said he was pushing to come back early to meet you, when I wrote and told him I had an apprentice. He said something about needing to know you before I killed you so he could write a fitting epitaph. He’s such a joker.”

Somehow Cloud doubted that was a joke.

Also… Sephiroth.

His blood froze; was he ready to meet the man?

Genesis squeezed his shoulder in sympathy, “Don’t be scared, he’s not any different than me; Other than being raised by that madman Hojo and his lack of respect for the theater. He won’t hurt you.”

Genesis started marching them back towards the Turk operated plane, his words not doing anything to assuage Cloud’s anxiety.

He stood straighter; he knew this was coming. He can do this.

“Oh, and I’m making dinner tonight; Angeal and Zachary are coming over as well.”

Cloud’s stomach started hurting with a heaver influx of apprehension; that does not make this any better; he doesn’t want to be poisoned either.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just me having an excuse for Cloud to own Ribbon. It'll be useful to him in later chapters, for reasons.   
> Also, I know it's short. Just wanted you all to know it's still alive and I'm still debating on how I want his meeting with Sephiroth to go!  
> Thanks for all the Kudos everyone! I'm glad people are digging it!   
> Also, how do you all feel about the FFVII remake coming out? Anyone as excited as I am? 
> 
> Extended Note: I know logically Cloud shouldn't have been able to dodge the Tonberry's. For the purpose of this story I am ignoring that. 
> 
> Also Cloud and Genesis are becoming bro's. 
> 
> I'm thinking of putting Romance in this story later on; any preferences? 
> 
> My dirty little secret: I've never beaten a King Tonberry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CANNON BE DAMMED!!!!  
> Also if you were following this story sorry for the super late update! I switched jobs because I was working 60 hours a week instead of a normal 40... and I am working on transferring universities... and majors... It's been a mess but I'm back! Enjoy!

Chapter 5: Sephiroth

Sephiroth was a terrifying prospect for Cloud; the man had been many things for him. Hojo had tried to make Cloud a Sephiroth _clone_ even, and Cloud feared that if Hojo dug deep enough he might even find traces of S-Cells within him; time travel be damned.

Being faced with the inevitability of seeing the man was putting Cloud on edge. He remembered what it was like being a fresh recruit and seeing this godlike man swoop into the Wutai war to save them all. Seeing him stand so proud and strong and resilient; to not see any faults in him. No cracks in the mask Cloud knew him to be wearing now.

Sephiroth was what everyone thought of when they thought of Hero. Sephiroth, at this point in time _is_ the hero. Sephiroth is perfect, Sephiroth can do no wrong, Sephiroth will solve everything.

Unless of course Sephiroth loses his perfect resolve, and his will to help.

Imagine having that strength, resilience… power directed at you?

Cloud didn’t have to imagine it, he had lived it.

Yet faced with Sephiroth _this_ time as an insider and introduced to him as a friend instead of fan made for a different impression entirely. Cloud stared on in horror as he watched Zack hurl another ‘meatball’ at the legendary General, hitting him dead center in the forehead.

“Very good Zack, you’re aim is improving,” Angeal responded from next to Zack as the other cackled and whooped. Sephiroth smiled indulgently and turned to face Cloud.

“Please Cloud, do not pick up any of Zachary’s table manners. I’m not sure if Genesis’s apartment could take such a full frontal assault.”

It couldn’t take the current assault either. A wad of spaghetti fell from the ceiling and landed upon Sephiroth’s head with a wet splatter.

“YES! My sneak trap worked!”

“ZACK!” Looks like Genesis finally noticed the state of his dining room, and he didn’t look too happy about it coming out from the kitchen carrying… Garlic bread? Whatever it was, it looked like used charcoal.

Genesis pursed his lips and threw the still steaming plate at Zack, who dodged and yelled, “You trying to land me in the hospital?!”

“I was trying to FEED you, you ungrateful heathen!”  
  
Zack ran and hid behind Angeal who had his eyes closed and appeared to be meditating, “You were trying to kill me! That sauce was green!”

Genesis growled, “I made a _small_ miscalculation, it was perfectly edible!”

Cloud tuned out the argument, attention focused solely on the General who had moved to sit next to Cloud while Zack and Genesis duked it out. This man was not anything like Cloud ever remembered seeing and it was sobering. This was not a god, nor was he a villain… He had the potential to become one, but right now all he was… human.

He was smiling, but covering it with his hand and shaking slightly from laughter as he leaned into Cloud and whispered, “Welcome; Genesis must like you very much to invite you to this. He doesn’t trust easily you know.”

Cloud did not know, but it made sense all things considered.

He side eyed the General, still astonished that his instincts were not shouting ‘Danger!’

“You’ve been with Genesis for about a month now? Two months?” Sephiroth continued quietly, “How are you liking his tutelage? Gen is not known to be gentle, not even to recruits. He frightens them.”

Cloud was silent for a moment, weighing his response before cautiously responding, “He has his own method and I am very grateful that he saw enough potential within me to allow me to know this method as well. For Shinra standards, it is unorthodox.” 

Sephiroth gave Cloud a gentle smile and nod of his head, “It certainly is. Genesis had to work very hard to get to where he is now. He, Angeal and I became recruits together; Genesis almost did not make the original cut. He was always leaner, smaller… underestimated. He is very crafty, however and quickly developed a style that worked for him. I am glad for it, he is one of the few friends I have and I value him greatly. I would like to see him succeed.”

Cloud knew The General and The Lieutenant were friends but he didn’t know that they were as close as this. He didn’t know Sephiroth had _any_ friends as close as this, even. Genesis paused in his berating Zack to shoot Cloud and Sephiroth a quick glance. He looked surprised to see Cloud at ease next to the General and gave him a quick smile before turning his gaze to Sephiroth and regarding him more closely.

It gave Cloud pause; he had seen looks like that before: between Denzel and Marline, Cid and Shera…From Tifa directed at him even.

Sephiroth saw the look and quickly averted his gaze; Genesis bit his lip and doubled back on Zack even more fiercely.

Cloud filed this away for review, ignoring the strange ping in his chest at the interaction and redirecting the conversation, “So you grew up with Genesis and Angeal?”

Cloud already knew Sephiroth was raised in a lab but that was not common knowledge at this point in time. Sephiroth leaped at the change of subject, “No, I was raised by a scientist named Hojo here in Midgar. Angeal and Genesis were raised together, however. Has he told you much about himself?”

Genesis had insisted that they share stories overnight like children the entire first week of training. He knew all about how he was raised among the upper crust of Banora and how he repeatedly disappointed his parents by ignoring that fact.

_“I was actually a bit of a black sheep growing up you know,” Genesis commented nonchalantly as he lowered himself to the floor of the guest bedroom he was allowing Cloud to use while they acquainted themselves with each other._

_Cloud grunted, laying prostrate as he listened to Genesis reveal his ‘origin story’ and tried to catch his breath. Training had been particularly hard on him that day and he had several scorched body parts that Genesis was staunchly refusing to heal; for character building supposedly._

_“My parents were so angry with me every time I snuck out of the house to see Angeal. You see, Angeal was always very poor and they didn’t approve of my association with him. They said he had nothing to offer me in return for my regard,” He averted his eyes away from Cloud, musing, “The Goddess does not bring two souls together without reason, however… My parents were quite cold and they never understood the warmth that he brought to me.”_

_In silence Cloud mused on this; it explained how someone as theatrical and obviously posh as Genesis would associate with someone just as stern and steadfast as Angeal was, if he thought it was divine interference._

_Genesis sighed, “Believe it or not, Angeal actually introduced me to Loveless and the love of the Goddess. You would not think it of him, all that he never mentions Her and he finds Loveless to be tedious…But he showed it to me and it changed my life. He helped me through a very angry part of my adolescence; we are brothers in all but blood._

_I could have died when he said he was leaving Banora to become SOLDIER,” Genesis gestured at his chest, “right here, it felt like I was being stabbed when he first told me. He was my anchor and was the only bright spot in the dark for me; when he left I ran away from home, chasing him down to join with him. To this day I still have not talked to my mother or father and I am certain I too have been written off by them as well.”_

_Cloud said nothing until Genesis threw himself on top of him and demanded to know about how life in Nibelheim was, gasping appropriately at how ‘barbaric’ it was compared to Banora and wincing in sympathy at the poverty Cloud was raised in and the superstitious nature of the villagers preventing Cloud and his mother from interacting with the community happily._

Cloud cleared his throat and replied, looking away, “Yeah we’ve bonded a bit.”

Truth was, some of the things he shared with Genesis he had not even shared with Zack the first time around. He wasn’t even that close to Zack this time around; their maturity levels and life experiences were worlds apart and he had trouble connecting with the boy as closely this time, not for lack of trying. Zack was just a bit too much to handle at times.

He looked back at Sephiroth, who was observing him closely before saying, “I believe that is a good thing. Genesis does not have enough friends; none of us do, it is hard when people expect you to be more than you are but Genesis gets more attached than either Angeal or I. He feels too deeply, I fear it may hurt him one of these days.”

‘ _I’m sure it will, if what I saw earlier ever plays out until the end,’_ Cloud mused silently. Then it occurred to him, ‘ _What if that is how their legendary rivalry started? NOT with Sephiroth taking the glory in Wutai?’_

There was so much that Cloud was not privy to the first time around, so many details that could prove to be key to saving Gaia, Shinra and preventing so much strife and struggle. It was mind boggling to think that much of war and death in his life started with these three people.

Cloud had been scared to come face to face with Sephiroth again, but now he was more scared of what would happen if he lost sight of the man. Whatever happened to make Angeal and Genesis revolt and Sephiroth give up on the world had to be stopped and along the way maybe he could find a real life for himself.

‘ _But right now, I think I need to save my Mentor from this crush of his,’_ Cloud thought horrifyingly as Sephiroth moved away to call for takeout, Genesis following his movement adoringly, _‘Stopping that rivalry from developing couldn’t hurt.’_

Any twinge in his chest at the thought of Genesis having his heart broken he would write off as the deep respect he had gained for his mentor this last few months and concern for a friend.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Onward

Cloud’s first chance for real change came not soon after that first meeting with the General. Genesis was floating on a cloud for the entire week, taking any and every chance to bring everyone together. Cloud spent that entire week camped out in the Commander’s living room and living off of fast food “contraband” to avoid having to seek out Shinra’s Emergency Department as a consequence of food poisoning.

It just so happened that after a week of this Sephiroth was done humoring Genesis’s clingy nature and came up with a series of “urgent” missions that would get everyone out of Midgar for a few days. He pulled Genesis and Cloud aside in the middle of one of their routine training exercises, much to Genesis’s glee.

“Sephiroth, so glad you came by! Cloud would benefit greatly by seeing someone using the advanced style I’m teaching him against an opponent. I’m thinking of showing him some of the more dangerous techniques today and –“

Sephiroth winced, shooting Cloud a remorseful glance before interrupting his friend, “Unfortunately Hollander has requested quite a few missions for some of his more delicate projects. I was forced to volunteer you and Angeal both for missions to accommodate Hollander’s need for more personnel. It should, however, be a good learning experience for both Cloud and Zack.”

Genesis looked taken aback for a moment before responding bemusedly, “It has been a _while_ since I have had to do a simple mission; what are the parameters?”

“Normally we wouldn’t send any First Class soldier on a simple investigative mission and most certainly not our own Commander but the situation calls for us to show strength. It has become apparent that certain regions are _unsettled_ ,” again, he shot Cloud a look, “with Shinra’s power. I chose you and Cloud for this mission specifically because of the location and party you will be traveling with.”

‘ _That sounds ominous…’_ Cloud shuffled from foot to foot and hoped this wasn’t going where he thought it was. He never knew about any investigations surrounding his home his first time around but his unique entry into Soldier and his low-key claims to having seen the lifestream directly and immersing himself in it might have triggered such a thing.

“In order to quell potential rebellion you two will be travelling to Nibelheim village with Rufus Shinra, President Shinra’s son. Cloud, Rufus has recently become chairman and representative of the Turk organization, as you might not have heard yet. It has been decided that there is a need for a greater presence in that region to correct any feelings of distaste since our abrupt withdrawal some fourteen years ago.”

Genesis looked perturbed, “I have not heard of any potential rebellion in the mountains.”

Cloud kept quiet at that, but from what he remembered of his home it wouldn’t surprise him if the Mayor was _directly_ funding such a thing. The people of Nibelheim did not like SOLDIER and barely tolerated Shinra; his mother had told him horror stories growing up of when the Mako reactor was installed and how she had been shunned for becoming too close to the Shinra employees.

The General and Commander both regarded him shrewdly before Cloud chose to address the elephant in the room directly, “Nibelheim has never been fond of Shinra. Not in the entire time I have been alive. My mother’s close association with them when they built the reactor is the reason I grew up so poor. When they left she could not find steady work because nobody would hire her.”

Genesis grunted, expecting something along those lines being already acquainted with some of Cloud’s past, “Seph, when are we expected to leave?”

“Your departure has been scheduled for this evening; Rufus and his entourage will meet you at Hanger 1 at 18:00. Genesis if you would… Lazard will meet with you directly to give you further information on this mission. There are some particular rumors that Hollander and he would like you personally to check on, perhaps while Cloud is visiting with his mother.”

Genesis nodded, “I’d better go then. Cloud, do you know how to find Hanger 1?”

Cloud nodded the affirmative and Genesis grinned at him over his shoulder before moving to speak with Sephiroth privately. Cloud watched from where he stood as the two whispered both appearing troubled, Genesis more-so.

Cloud watched as Genesis moved to grab the General’s bicep, watching the man’s reaction closely. Sephiroth pursed his lips and gently removed Genesis’s grip from his arm. They appeared to have a heated conversation for a moment before Genesis raised his hand to cover his eyes, then moving to slick his hair back and out of his face. Cloud recognized that particular brand of irritation for Genesis and was intensely glad it wasn’t directed at him.

Genesis had his brows drawn in, eyes narrowed and his normally lush lips were pursed so tight that they were barely visible. He said something that must have been particularly scathing, judging from Sephiroth’s reaction, making the General take a bracing breath and square his shoulders.

Cloud did not know what Sephiroth said next but Genesis’s back shot ramrod straight and was noticeably offended. Cloud watched as he scoffed before turning and walking away swiftly, his duster coat sweeping in the wind behind him.

The General shook his head and walked back to Cloud, clearly frustrated, “Strife I owe you a personal apology for this assignment. This mission in question was directly requested by me; please do not share this information with Genesis, however.”

“Sir?”

“I’m sure you’ve noticed how Genesis hovers around me; it has gotten particularly suffocating as of late. We know of no actual rebellion in the works in Nibelheim but when the Turks, now under Rufus Shinra’s control, investigated you they found some red flags around your village. It was enough for me to get a mission issued and to have Genesis and yourself assigned to it. It will give Genesis time to cool down.

Furthermore Rufus Shinra is no fan of Hojo and when it appeared that he had so many incidences involving your village declared confidential and reports of villagers, scouts… _Turks_ going missing in the area covered up and buried in paperwork he demanded to look into the issue personally. The Turks do not take such slights lightly.”

Cloud nodded; he had no personal knowledge of such a thing in his current timeline but in his past he had observed more than enough of Turks taking things personally. He had also long let go of his anger at the younger Shinra for how Cloud’s life ended; such an ending was going to be prevented this time and Cloud knew the attack on him had been political and something that he should have foreseen all things considered.

“I’m going to be frank with you SOLDIER. Hojo is not a nice man,” Sephiroth closed his eyes, “He may be my father but I cannot attest to a time I felt any affection from him to myself or any other human being. You need to be very careful right now because it was a slight investigation into _you_ that is bringing negative scrutiny upon _him_. That is the real reason behind Genesis’s presence on this mission; we need strength to back up the investigation, and he has that.”

Cloud knew exactly what horrors Nibelheim was housing. He kept quiet; he would be sure to _stumble_ across them later.

Sephiroth continued, “Hojo is currently unaware that he is under investigation; we are hoping it will give us time to uncover some of his misdeeds before he has time to relocate the evidence. I am personally hoping having you on this mission in particular will help smooth things over with the locals. I am hoping that it will encourage them to talk to our Turks and to not lie for spite.”

Cloud winced, “I was not… I _AM_ not particularly popular there.”

“So it would seem, however it would appear you are the only Nibelheimian we have on Shinra staff. You are all we have. This is a delicate mission, despite how it began; keep that in mind in all that you do and do not let whatever you feel for your home or any reason you left home affect your conduct, understood?”

Cloud nodded, “Yes Sir.”

Sephiroth seemed to hesitate for a moment before he finished with, “Also… please keep an eye on Genesis. You two are getting close; a bond between mentor and student is a very tight one. I am afraid I did not part with him on good terms just now and I worry he may do something… unpleasant.”

There was that strange tugging in his heart again, “Sir?”

Sephiroth shook his head, “I do not know you well enough to share that story, Cloud. You may get it from Genesis if he feels comfortable enough confiding it with you, and I will trust his judgement in that. Please just keep an eye on him. He asks for things that I cannot give.”

“I…Of course Sir.”

 _He asks for things that I cannot give._  

“Good luck on your assignment SOLDIER,” Sephiroth backed away a few steps, and with a final nod to Cloud he turned and left.

Cloud had a lot to think about and a lot to plan. If he was going home, however… he knew he had rescue Vincent and somehow reveal the graveyard that the reactor had become.

He also had to survive _being_ home… Something told him they would not like having him back. At least if Genesis was with him they couldn’t do anything _too_ unpleasant to him. He hoped.

Cloud started walking to his apartment to pack, hand idly fiddling with the end of the ribbon Genesis had gifted him with and wondering if he had enough time to make Genesis’s favorite trail mix bars. That should cheer him up enough to handle the ride, and might open the door for him to vent to Cloud enough to clear the air before they arrive at Nibelheim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for that awkward ending. I had a lot of trouble figuring out how to end it, because I wanted Cloud and Gen's conversation to be it's own chapter with their arrival at Nibelheim. This is my longest fic I've ever stuck with and It's a learning process :) Thanks for the 100 Kudo's guys and the comments! They, each and every one of them, gave me a smile! You all rock!   
> :) Cheers!  
> (also... again, If you see any glaring mistakes please point them out! I try to catch them but do not always succeed. I was a business major, not an English major, lol... Well, now I'm a pre-nursing major actually... I think that makes it worse, though.)   
> :D

**Author's Note:**

> Share your thoughts and please point out mistakes! I don't use beta's :) so it's appreciated when they're noticed and pointed out to me~ Tell me what you think!


End file.
